bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fink Manufacturing
300px|right"Einige fragen mich: Fink? Warum werden wir nur mit Marken bezahlt, die nur im firmeneigenen Laden gültig sind? Ha...Ich sag euch was: Ich lasse nicht zu, dass man euch armen Leute in irgendeinem zwielichtigen Laden abkocht. '' ''Der Fink Companie Store, bietet Fink Produkte mit speziellen Angeboten, nur für Fink Arbeiter." - Jeremiah Fink- thumb|300pxFink Manufacturing ist das größte Unternehmen Columbias und wurde von Jeremiah Fink gegründet. Die Firma bildet den Stadtbezirk Finkton der hauptsächlich durch hohe Fabriktürme und Schornsteine geprägt ist. Elegant gestaltete Uhren und Statuen Finks sowie großzüge Inneneinrichtung mit Mechanischen Elementen schmücken die restlichen Gebäude. Von Verkaufsautomaten bis zu üblichen Haushaltswaren machen Fink Manufacturing zu dem größten Unternehmen der Stadt. Die Vigor Produktion stellt nur einen kleinen Teil der gigantischen Produktherstellung dar. Desweiteren wurde der Songbird sowie der Handyman von Fink MFG entwickelt sowie Geschütze und Zeppeline. Hintergrund thumb|300pxFink Manufacturing ist das größte Unternehmen und somit auch der größte Arbeitgeber Columbias. Fink produziert neben Voxophonen, Vigors, Feuerwerk, Automaten, auch Stahl. Auch Holz sowie diverse Alltagsprodukte werden alle von Fink und dessen Subunternehmen produziert. Gegründet wurde Fink Manufacturing von Jeremiah Fink welcher 1893 nach Columbia kam. Er brachte zudem hunderte Sklaven und Häftlinge aus Georgia, worunter sich auch Daisy Fitzroy befand, die ihn später umbrachte. Die vielen Sklaven waren günstige Arbeitskräfte sodass das Unternehmen schnell wachsen konnte. Comstock unterstützte Fink und ging ein Bündnis mit ihm ein, nicht zuletzt da Comstock selbst andere "Rassen" für schlecht und minderbemittelt befand. Die Waffenproduktion Finks führte schließlich dazu das Fink eine Industrielle, Wirtschaftliche und Wissenschaftlicher Supermacht in Columbia die zusammen mit den Gründern beinahe unbesiegbar wurde Aufbau Der gesamte Bereich der Fink Manufaktur ist so groß das ein eignes Stadtviertel geworden ist. Die Finkton Docks verteilten die produzierten Waren über Luftschiffe und Sky-Lines in der gesamten Stadt. In Shantytown lebten die Arbeitersklaven Finks welche zudem von der Polizei und Verwahrstelle dort überwacht wurden. Der Good Time Club ist eine Einrichtung für die besserverdienenden in Finkton in der regelmäßig Vorstellung jeglicher Art gegeben werden. Fort Franklin bildet das Sicherheitszentrum indem Comstocks Soldaten und Finks Sicherheitskräfte für Ordung sorgen. Der Plaza of Zeal ist ein Zentral gelegener Platz der die größten Orte Finktons mit einander verbindet. In der Fabrik selbst werden die hergestellten Waren zusammen gebaut und schließlich zu den Fabrik Docks oder an die Finkton Docks geliefert wo sie abtransportiert werden. Überall auf dem Firmengelände finden sich hellblau leuchtende Fink MFG Logos sowie diverse vergoldete Statuen von Jeremiah Fink. Auf dem Plaza of Zeal werden zudem Arbeitsplätze versteigert indem die Arbeiter Zeit vorschläge machen wie schnell sie in einer gewissen Zeit einen Job erledigen können. Unternehmenskultur thumb|300pxFink Manufacturing spiegelt die kapitalistische Kultur der industriellen Revolution wieder. Der Arbeiter ist weniger Wert als die hergestellten Produkte und das Unternehmen möchte hauptsächlich Profit machen. In ganz Finkton wird Propaganda verbreitet die die Produktivität der Arbeiter fördern soll sowie neue Arbeiter heran holen soll. So müssen sich die festangestellten Arbeiter von Fink einem Arbeitsrythmus folgen, der auf speziellen Uhren angezeigt wird, welche überall in Finkton zu finden sind. Urlaub, Pausen während der Arbeit, Krankheit oder Schmerzensgeld bekommen die einfachen Arbeiter nicht. Fink rechtfertigt dies indem er immer wieder Tiere wie Bienen oder Löwen und deren Fähigkeiten mit denen seiner Arbeiter gleichstellt. Bezahlt werden die meisten Arbeiter mit Marken die nur im Fink Company Store gültig sind. Somit schafft es Fink die Lohnkosten extrem gering zu halten. Wenn sich einige Arbeiter über gewisse Umstände beschwerten wurden diese zurückgewiesen oder erst gar nicht beachtet. Die harten Arbeitsbedingnungen bei Fink Manufacturing hatten zu folge das die ohne hin unterdrücken Minderheiten in Finkton sich zusammen schlossen und in Shantytown die Vox Populi gründetet. Angeführt von Daisy Fitzroy wurde Fink Manufacturing 1912 durch die Vox Populi und den Mord Jeremiah Finks gestürtzt. ''BioShock Infinite'' : Hauptartikel: BioShock Infinite Booker DeWitt kommt nach Finkton um Daisy Fitzroy bzw. Vox Populi Waffen zu besorgen. Im Austausch dazu soll er die First Lady wiederbekommen mit dem er und Elizabeth Columbia verlassen wollten. Als Booker und Elizabeth die Waffenschmiede von Chen Lin erreichen wurde er bereits abgeführt und zum Verhör überführt. Seine Frau Mrs. Lin verrät Booker und Elizabeth das er sich im Good Time Club befinden muss. Nachdem sie den Good Time Club erreicht haben hat Fink bereits von Bookers Vereinbarung mit Fitzroy schon mitbekommen und bietet ihm einen Job als Sicherheitschef an. Booker lehnt das Angebot ab, dennoch möchte Fink seine "Qualifikationen" testen und hetzt diverse Gegner auf ihn. Nachdem Booker alle Gegner besiegt hat ist Fink restlos begeistert aber vordert nach wie vor das Booker sein Angebot anehmen soll. Booker ignoriet ihn und durchsucht mit Elizabeth den Keller des Good Time Club nach Chen Lin. In den Kellern des Clubs befindet sich ein Gefängnis indem Finks und Comstocks Sicherheitskräfte die Gefangenen Foltern und verhören. Als sie sich Chen Lins Zelle nähern erklärt Jeremiah Fink seine Philosophie die er verfolgt. Er sieht Booker als Löwen an der die anderen Tiere dominiert und rät ihm nicht mit der Hyäne (Daisy Fitzroy) einen Bund einzugehen sonst wird er dafür büßen müssen. Fink macht ihm klar, dass er bekommt was er möchte. Als sie Chen Lin im Keller des Clubs finden ist er bereits zu Tode gefoltert worden. Booker weiß nun nicht mehr weiter bis die Luteces erscheinen und ihm einen Riss vorschlagen. Elizabeth bestätigt die Luteces. Auf die Einwilligung Bookers öffnet Elizabteh den Riss, in dem Chen Lin noch am Leben ist. In dieser Realität jedoch wurden seine Geräte beschlagnahmt, weshalb Booker und Elisabeth sich zur Verwahrstelle von Shantytown aufmachen. Nachdem sie die Sicherheitsanlagen zerlegt haben, finden sie die Maschinen im Keller. Keiner der Beiden hat jedoch bedacht, wie sie die Maschinen transportieren sollen, weshalb Elisabeth einen weiteren Riss öffnet, in dem die Maschinen nicht in der Verwahrstelle sind. Als sie die Verwahrstelle verlassen, hat die Revolution der Vox Populi bereits begonnen und Chen Lin und seine Frau sind bereits verstorben. Booker und Elizabeth folgen nun der First Lady, die zur Fabrik fliegt. Während dessen stellt Booker fest, dass er in dieser Dimension ein Märtyrer der Vox Populi geworden ist. Als sie die Fabrik erreichen, bringt Daisy Fitzroy Jeremiah Fink um und bedroht anschließend seinen Sohn. Elizabeth kann dies jedoch nicht mit ansehen und ersticht sie mit einer Schere. Mit der First Lady fliegen Booker und Elizabeth in Richtung Paris. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' : Hauptartikel: Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Als sie alle benötigten Teile zur Reparatur der Lutece Maschine gesammelt und eingebaut hat betritt sie den Riss und findet sich in der First Lady. Die Vox Populi haben bereits die Fabrik übernommen und Booker und Elizabeth aus dem Hauptspiel sind bereits auf dem weg dorthin. Sie betritt das obere Geschoss und besorgt sich den Lutece Partikel. Als sie durch den Riss zurück nach Rapture will versperrt Suchong ihr den Weg. Er möchte, dass sie eine Haarprobe aus den Fink MFG Laboren zu ihm bringt, um zurück nach Rapture zu kommen. Auf dem Weg dahin beobachtet sie Daisy Fitzroy welche mit den Luteces eine Vereinbarung trifft. Die Luteces haben ihr bei der Revolution geholfen und nun möchten sie von Fitzroy, dass sie Elizabeth von einem Kind zu einer Märtyrerin macht. Sie soll dazu Jeremiah Finks Sohn als Geisel nehmen und ihn bedrohen, sodass die Elizabeth aus dem Hauptspiel gezwungen ist ihm zu helfen und sie zu töten. Fitzroy möchte jedoch nur Jeremiah Fink und Comstock töten, den Sohn Finks möchte sie verschonen, da er nichts für das Verhalten seines Vaters kann. Als sie die Labore betritt, erfährt sie das Fink und Suchong zusammen gearbeitet haben. Sie haben beide mit ADAM an den Plasmiden bzw. Vigors experimentiert. Auch die Big Daddys und der Songbird wurden in Zusammenarbeit entwickelt. Sie erfährt außerdem, dass ihre Bindung zum Songbird durch einen Zufall und nicht durch einen Wissenschaftlichen Durchbruch erreicht wurde. Im Gegensatz zu den Little Sistern die später durch die Wissenschaft an die Big Daddys gebunden wurden. Sie findet in der Nähe eines Songbird Prototyps eine Haarlocke und zwar von sich selbst. Suchong erhoffte sich so die Bindung zwischen ihr und dem Songbrid zu ergründen. Sie rettet sich vor den Vox Populi Kämpfern, zurück zum Riss und betritt wieder Rapture. Galerie 'Propaganda Plakate' BSI - FinkPosterNoJobsToday.png BSI - FinkPosterJerSafety.png BSI_-_FinkPosterJerSaffffety.png BSI_-_FinkPosterEyesForward.png BSI_-_FinkPosterKillTimeColumbia.png BSI_-_FinkPosterBrightFutureWide.png BSI_-_FinkPosterBrightFutureTall.png BSI - FinkMFGFamilyFutureBegins.png BSI_-_FinkPosterWatchClock.png BSI_-_FinkPosterAutomobile.png BSI_-_FinkPosterOrangeAtFink.png Fink_time_thief.jpeg 'Sonstige Bilder' tumblr_n1s4by4dQZ1r98n8go1_1280.jpg|Beggar's Wharf Bioshock infinite new image.jpg 6719.png Finkton1.png Kfyukfyu.jpg Finktonfactory.jpg Finktonfactory3.jpg Finktonfactory2.jpg Workerinudctioncenter.jpg DLCC Death Col3102.jpg Cloxk.jpg Handy.jpg en:Fink Manufacturing Kategorie:Unternehmen in Columbia Kategorie:Die Gründer Kategorie:Vox Populi